


Viertel Vier

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ruhestörung, Sommer, The Art of Mh, Thiels POV, laute Musik, von Frust zu Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Es ist mitten in der Nacht und Thiel wird um den Schlaf gebracht. Ausnahmsweise ist es nicht Richard Wagner aus der Nachbarwohnung, der ihn wachhält.Ruhestörungen fallen zwar nicht in seinen dienstlichen Zuständigkeitsbereich, privat ist das aber noch eine andere Sache.Und Boerne? Der ist natürlich auch wach.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Viertel Vier

_„Ich möchte ein Eisbär sein_

_im kalten Polar._

_Dann müsste ich nicht mehr schrei’n._

_Alles wär so klar.“_

„Nich euer Ernst“, knurrte Thiel. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen drehte er die Digitalanzeige seines Weckers zu sich.

Null Uhr siebenundvierzig.

Wie gerädert fühlte er sich, als er nach nicht einmal zwei Stunden Schlaf schon wieder wach war. Die Decke lag nur spärlich über seinem Körper, dafür war es einfach viel zu warm, so mitten im Sommer. Deshalb stand auch sein Fenster sperrangelweit offen und die Musik von draußen konnte in sein Schlafzimmer dröhnen.

_„Ich möchte ein Eisbär sein_

_im kalten Polar._

_Dann müsste ich nicht mehr schrei’n._

_Alles wär so klar.“_

Ein unzufriedenes Stöhnen entfuhr Thiel. Er knüllte sein sowieso schon zerwühltes Kopfkissen neu zusammen und drehte dich schwungvoll auf die andere Seite. Er war hundemüde, bestimmt würde der Lärm bald vergehen. Bis dahin wäre er schon längst wieder eingeschlafen.

..

_„Fuck you_

_Fuck you very very much...“_

Wie passend, dachte Thiel.

1:59 stand auf der Uhr.

„Boar.“

Wer war denn bitte so rücksichtslos und hörte nachts um Zwei draußen noch so laut Musik, dass die halbe Nachbarschaft davon wach werden musste?

Als hätte er es geahnt, dass nicht nur er wach war, klingelte in diesem Moment sein Telefon. Sein altbekannter Klingelton kämpfte kurzzeitig gegen dieses nervige Lied, das Thiel zuletzt mal im Radio gehört hatte, an.

„Mh?“, brummte er, als er den Anruf entgegennahm.

„Thiel! Habe ich Sie etwa geweckt?“

„Mh-mh.“

Es war Boerne. Wer auch sonst. Thiel unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Sie sind um diese Uhrzeit ja noch kürzer angebunden als tagsüber.“

Thiel fand nicht, dass er darauf jetzt antworten musste. Boerne würde sowieso gleich weiterreden. 

Tatsächlich traf auch genau das ein: „Sagen Sie mal, hören Sie das auch?“

„Mmmh.“

„Wo kommt denn das her?“

„Hm.“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. Woher sollte er denn das wissen?

„Schauen Sie mal aus dem Fenster, vielleicht können Sie ja was entdecken. Bei mir ist der Winkel zu schlecht.“

Na der hatte Vorstellungen. Es reichte wohl nicht, dass er wach in seinem Bett lag, nein. Jetzt sollte er auch noch aufstehen!

Stöhnend gab er dann doch nach. Der Professor würde ja eh keine Ruhe geben, wie er ihn kannte.

Mit dem Handy am Ohr lehnte er sich aus dem Fenster und versuchte, etwas in der Dunkelheit auszumachen. Die Musik kam von weiter oben, aber eindeutig aus ihrem Wohnhaus. Zwei Stockwerke über Thiel müsste das sein, wenn er das richtig deutete. Da waren doch erst vor kurzem neue Leute eingezogen. Wie wundervoll. Die hatten sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt und jetzt das.

„Sind die neuen Mieter“, meldete Thiel an seinen Nachbarn.

„Und ich hatte schon gedacht, Sie hätten im Schlaf die Vokale verlernt.“ Boerne machte eine kleine Kunstpause, in der Thiel Gelegenheit hatte, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Dass es nicht von Obiak kommt, habe ich mir auch schon gedacht. Aber Moment, die neuen Mieter sagen Sie? Na das sind mir ja feine Mieter. Die haben wohl vergessen, dass ihr _Ver_ mieter hier auch schläft! Eine Frechheit ist das!“

Sogar mitten in der Nacht war Boerne zu solchen langen Monologen fähig.

„Hm.“

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“

„Wir??“, entgegnete Thiel entsetzt.

Die Musik wurde mit einem Mal leiser. Vielleicht war die Party ja endlich vorbei? Zwei Uhr war schließlich mitten in der Nacht, aber was wusste Thiel schon, wie lange die jungen Leute heutzutage feierten.

„Also _ich_ “, betonte Thiel, „hau mich jetzt wieder aufs Ohr. Was _Sie_ machen, ist mir Schnuppe.“

„Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so grantig, Thiel. Ich...“

„Gute Na-hacht, Herr Professor“, würgte der Hauptkommissar ihn ab und legte einfach auf.

Unter anderen Umständen – vor allem zu anderen Uhrzeiten – hätte Thiel sich ja sogar gefreut, wenn ihn Boerne angerufen hätte. Aber er war völlig überarbeitet, deshalb wirklich müde und hatte jetzt so gar keinen Nerv für unnötig lange Telefonate. Es war selten, dass er das Herzklopfen ignorieren konnte, dass immer dann stärker wurde, wenn Boerne irgendeine Rolle spielte, aber jetzt war so ein Moment.

Zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht knüllte Frank Thiel sein Kissen so, dass es eine möglichst bequeme Ablage für seinen Kopf bilden würde und schloss dann direkt die Augen. Wehe, die würden nochmal mit der Musik anfangen. Dann würden die sich warm anziehen müssen.

..

Kurz nach Drei war er wieder wach.

Viertel 4 reichte es ihm dann.

„Sherry sherry Lady. Nich ganz dicht sind die!“, schimpfte Thiel vor sich hin, während er aus dem Bett stieg und durch den dunklen Flur seiner Wohnung tapste. Er zog den Wohnungsschlüssel und seinen Dienstausweis aus der Jacke am Garderobenhaken. Das war zwar gar nicht sein Gebiet, aber vielleicht würde er dann etwas autoritärer wirken. Hatten die eben Pech, wenn sie sich nicht damit auseinandergesetzt hatten, wer da alles so im Haus wohnte.

Wutentbrannt stapfte Thiel die Stufen mit seinen nackten Füßen in Boxershorts und St. Pauli Fanshirt nach oben. Sogar im Treppenhaus hörte man schon, aus welcher Wohnung der Lärm kam.

Er klingelte Sturm. Die waren ja eh wach.

Mit „Ey mach mal nich so’n Lärm“, öffnete ihm kurz darauf ein junger Mann die Tür.

„Ich soll nicht so’n Lärm machen...“, murmelte er und musste fast lachen. „Ich. Lärm. Sagst ausgerechnet du...“ Und dann platzte Thiel der Kragen.

„Sag mal, habt ihr eigentlich ne Macke?! Es ist viertel Vier, verdammt nochmal!“

Wahrscheinlich übertönte er mit dem, was er dann noch alles sagte, oder besser gesagt brüllte, sogar die Musik. Sein Dienstausweis und die Drohung, dass es sehr schnell sehr teuer für die WG werden würde, wenn es nicht sofort mucksmäuschenstill wäre, taten ihr Übriges dazu.

Thiel setzte gerade dazu an, auch noch auf den eindeutigen Grasgeruch einzugehen, der ihm in die Nase kroch, da legte sich plötzlich eine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Rücken.

„Ich glaub, das reicht“, sagte die Person hinter ihm leise.

Thiel fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Boerne!“

Doch der ging gar nicht weiter auf ihn ein, streckte stattdessen die freie, rechte Hand dem eingeschüchterten Mann entgegen und stellte sich erst einmal vor:

„Gestatten, mein Name ist Prof. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Sie kennen mich vielleicht noch von der Unterzeichnung des Mietvertrags, Herr Wehner.“ Kurze Pause. „Ich bin ihr Vermieter.“

Boernes Ton war ganz anders als Thiels. Bei weitem nicht so laut und wütend. Aber doch so bestimmt, dass Thiel sehen konnte, wie der Kerl vor ihnen bei dem letzten Satz schluckte.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie und alle ihre Freunde da drinnen sich ab sofort an die Regelungen bezüglich der Nachtruhe halten werden.“

Der Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu und Herr Wehner nickte unverzüglich.

„Gut. Dann wäre das ja auch geklärt. Gute Nacht.“

Der Druck auf Thiels Rücken nahm kurzzeitig zu. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Boerne seine Hand dort immer noch liegen hatte.

„Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns schlafen gehen“, sagte Boerne leise und Thiel bewunderte ihn direkt dafür, wie sanft seine Stimme plötzlich klang.

„Ein Mucks!“, warf Thiel noch drohend und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger – wann hatte er denn damit angefangen? Sowas machte doch eigentlich nur der Professor – hinterher, dann drehte er gemeinsam mit Boerne ab.

„So ein Kindskopf“, grummelte Thiel beim Hinuntergehen.

„Wer? Sie oder er?“, erwiderte Boerne und Thiel konnte sein Schmunzeln dabei hören, fand das aber alles andere als lustig.

„Na er natürlich! Hat nur sich und seine Party im Kopf. Alle anderen sind ihm scheißegal.“

Dass er sich hier noch vor Boerne anfangen musste, zu rechtfertigen, also das ging ja wohl gar nicht.

„Ist schon gut, Thiel. War nur... ein blöder Witz. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie sich noch mehr aufregen.“

Schon wieder war Boernes Stimme so sanft und warm, dass Thiel sich direkt wohl fühlte. In Boernes Arm die Treppen herunterzugehen, war... Moment. Wann war denn dessen Hand von seinem Rücken um seinen ganzen Oberkörper herumgewandert? Und warum? Und seit wann entschuldigte sich Boerne bei ihm?

„Trinken Sie noch ein Glas Wein mit mir auf den Schreck?“, fragte Boerne, bevor Thiel sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte. „Wahlweise könnten Sie den Wein auch gegen ein kühles Bier tauschen“, fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Pfff... Warum nicht. Bin ja jetzt eh wach.“

Vielleicht würde er dann ja auch unauffällig Boernes Körperkontakt-Aktion auf den Grund gehen können.

..

„Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich Sie einfach weggedrückt habe. Am Telefon.“

Sie saßen beide auf Boernes Couch, die Weingläser – das war schon in Ordnung so – fast geleert. Da Boerne sich bei ihm vorhin entschuldigt hatte, hatte er das Bedürfnis, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Es war Thiel ein Rätsel, wie jemand in einem Pyjama so gut aussehen konnte wie der Professor hier neben ihm. Dieser hatte Thiel kurzerhand eine weiche Decke angeboten, da er ja eigentlich gar keine Hose trug, sondern nur seine Unterhose und es durch die überall geöffneten Fenster doch etwas frischer geworden war.

„Kein Problem. Ich kenne Sie doch“, sagte Boerne und seufzte. „Ich weiß schon, dass Sie das nicht böse gemeint haben.“ Er nippte an seinem Weinglas. „Trotzdem... schön zu hören.“

Der Professor lächelte und sah Thiel dabei direkt an.

Da war es wieder. Das Herzklopfen. Thiel merkte es ganz deutlich. Gleichzeitig breitete sich eine Wärme in ihm aus, die nicht vom Wein stammte und die er vorhin schon gespürt hatte, als Boerne seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte.

„Noch Wein?“, fragte Boerne dann, als Thiel sein Weinglas hastig geleert hatte, einfach, um irgendetwas zu tun, das ihn von seinem Herzklopfen ablenkte.

„Mhhh.“

Boernes leises Lachen verstärkte die Wärme und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

„Sie haben das perfektioniert, oder?“, fragte Boerne.

„Hm?“

Das Lachen wiederholte sich. Vielleicht kam das Gefühl ja doch vom Wein?

Ein Blick in Boernes schummrig angeleuchtetes Gesicht bewies Thiel das ganze Gegenteil. Da war ein aufregendes Funkeln in den Augen des Professors, dass er dort zuvor noch nie bemerkt hatte. Boernes Lippen waren so... sinnlich geschwungen, wie er da so saß und Thiel anlächelte.

Thiel stieg in das Lachen mit ein und da dachte er zum ersten Mal, dass es doch... sein könnte. Dass das funktionieren könnte. Vor allem aber, dass er dieses ganze Herzklopfen für sich ganz richtig eingeordnet und interpretiert hatte. Er war glücklich, jetzt und hier, auf der Couch seines Nachbarn, nachdem beide die halbe Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatten. Er würde mit niemand anderem tauschen wollen. Und das lag einzig und allein an der Anwesenheit des Professors.

Nur Boerne schaffte das auf Dauer, ihn auszuhalten, obwohl er mal wieder launisch und dadurch alles andere als freundlich zu seinen Mitmenschen war. Boerne konnte das einordnen – er hatte es vorhin ja selbst gesagt. Er kannte ihn. Nicht, wie man jemanden flüchtig kannte, nein. Wie man jemanden kannte, mit dem man sein Leben teilte.

Und Thiel kannte Boerne. All seine Eigenarten und die feinen Details in seiner Art, die ein anderer vielleicht nicht einmal bemerkte, weil es ihn nicht scherte. Aber auch, wenn Thiel es sich ungern eingestand, interessierte es ihn halt doch, was Boerne so trieb und vor allem warum. Er vertraute ihm blind – ebenfalls etwas, dass er nur ungern zugab. Er hatte in all den gemeinsamen Jahren gelernt, den Professor zu verstehen und sich nicht mehr von dem blenden zu lassen, wie Boerne sich gern präsentierte. Der Blick hinter die Kulissen faszinierte den Hauptkommissar. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Faszination jemals abreißen würde. Dafür hielt sie einfach schon zu lange an.

Thiel reichte Boerne sein leeres Glas, da dieser bereits die Weinflasche gezückt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was sie hier tranken, aber sein Nachbar hatte einen guten Geschmack, sodass Thiel sich darum auch nicht kümmern brauchte.

„Sie wackeln“, bemerkte Boerne mit Blick auf Thiels Glas.

„Oh.“

Anstatt das Glas einfach abzustellen, versuchte Thiel nun, es krampfhaft gerade zu halten. Jeder wusste, dass es das nur noch schlimmer machte, so auch Boerne. Der legte deshalb einfach seine Hand über die von Thiel und stabilisierte so das Glas.

Die Berührung ihrer Hände verstärkte das Klopfen in Thiels Brust erheblich.

„Warum können Sie das?“, fragte er und schaffte es, die Frage fast ohne Neid zu formulieren.

Ohne seine Hand wegzunehmen, setzte Boerne die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab und wendete dann seinen Blick Thiel zu.

„Nun, in meinem Beruf ist schon mal ein ruhiges Händchen gefragt.“

Der Blickkontakt dauerte zu lang und war zu intensiv, als dass Thiel die veränderte Stimmung zwischen ihnen ignorieren konnte. Boerne brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. Seine Hand wurde schwitzig, weshalb er sie langsam zurückzog. Die langen Finger des Professors striffen dabei deutlich länger über seinen Handrücken, als es hätte sein müssen.

Zügig goss sich Boerne auch selbst nach und hielt Thiel im Anschluss das eigene gefüllte Glas entgegen.

„Zum Wohl!“, wünschte Boerne, doch Thiel schaffte es nur, zu nicken und zustimmend zu brummen. Zu sehr war er von dessen Blick gefangen.

„Sie haben denen ganz schön Feuer unter dem Hintern gemacht“, sagte Boerne kurze Zeit später. Thiel verstand, dass er die Ruhestörer meinte.

„Mja. Sonst sind Sie immer der, bei dem ich deswegen klingeln muss. Ist mir fast lieber.“

„Wie meinen?“

Boerne immer mit seinem gestelzten Ausdruck.

„Na Sie hören dann mitten in der Nacht Wagner in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke und man sitzt im Bett. Aber dann is’ auch wieder gut. Nich wie diese ewige Dudelei hier oben.“

Wieder lachte Boerne, diesmal aber schwang eine leichte Empörung darin mit.

„Also Thiel, das ist ja nun wirklich lange nicht mehr vorgekommen.“

„Gut so. Sonst müsste ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Ihrem Vermieter reden“, meinte Thiel scherzhaft und grinste den Professor an. Der zog eine seiner amüsierten Schnuten und nippte dann an seinem Wein.

„Zweifellos ein Gespräch, bei dem ich gern dabei wäre.“

Jetzt grinsten sie sich beide an. Solange, bis Boerne sein Glas abstellte.

Kam es Thiel nur so vor, oder hatte Boerne den Abstand zwischen ihnen auf dem Sofa gerade auf ein Minimum verringert?

Es kam ihm nicht nur so vor, stellte er gleich darauf fest, denn Boerne legte ganz unschuldig seinen Arm auf die Sofalehne und drehte sich ein Stück zu Thiel, sodass dessen Knie seinen Oberschenkel berührte. Dass ihm die Decke völlig verrutscht war, merkte Thiel erst durch diese Berührung.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, aber ließ sein Bein an Ort und Stelle.

Als er den Blick wieder anhob, schaute er in das liebevollste Gesicht, das er jemals bei seinem Gegenüber gesehen hatte. Er war so fasziniert davon, dass er erst gar nicht bemerkte, dass es Boernes Finger waren, die da plötzlich seinen Nacken kraulten. Bevor er sich darüber beschweren konnte, genoss er das Gefühl aber auch schon viel zu sehr, ließ wie automatisch den Kopf leicht nach vorn fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Mmmh“, brummte Thiel genießerisch.

Da war es schon wieder, dieses leise Lachen, das Thiel Schmetterlinge in den Bauch zauberte.

„Also das mit dem ‚mh‘ können Sie wirklich gut.“

„Mmmh. Und Sie können das mit ihren Fingern da gut.“

„Na wer hätte das gedacht, Thiel? Dass Sie eines Tages nochmal etwas positives über meine – ich zitiere – Leichenfinger sagen würden.“

Thiel drehte seinen Kopf leicht und öffnete kurz die Augen, um die des Professors zu suchen. Er fand sie. Er fand sie wunderschön. Boernes Fingerbewegungen stockten und Thiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Machen Sie weiter. Das ist schön.“

„So. Ist es das?“

„Mmmmmmmmmmmh“, machte Thiel mit nun wieder geschlossenen Augen und übertrieb es damit absichtlich, nur damit er Boernes Lachen noch einmal hören konnte.

  
..

Thiel hatte damit gerechnet, währenddessen einzuschlafen. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war, am nächsten Morgen mit Boerne auf der Couch wieder aufzuwachen. Vor allem aber nicht, in dessen Armen zu liegen. Der erste Reflex, sich panisch herauszuwinden, verflog im Nu, als er in Boernes schläfrige Augen blickte, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen eigenen entfernt befanden.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte Boerne leise. Seine Stimme war noch rau. Er trug keine Brille, wodurch seine Augen um ein Vielfaches größer waren als sonst hinter den Gläsern. Das schöne Grün in seinen Augen kam dadurch viel besser zur Geltung. Thiel war fasziniert. Schon wieder.

„Moin“, erwiderte er.

Nicht nur die beiden Augenpaare, auch die Lippenpaare der beiden Herren waren nah beieinander. Thiel wurde bewusst, dass er Boernes Lippen anstarrte und er wollte sich schon verlegen räuspern, da bemerkte er, dass er nicht der einzige war, der hier gerade Lippen betrachtete.

Und dann war es plötzlich ganz einfach, seine Lippen auf die des Professors zu legen und ihn zu küssen. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis sich auch Boernes Lippen in Bewegung setzten und den vorsichtigen Kuss erwiderten.

„So ist das also“, murmelte Boerne irgendwann, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Thiel hörte das Lächeln in seinen Worten.

Stirn an Stirn lagen sie da.

„Mmmh“, brummte Thiel. „So ist das.“

..

Vielleicht sollte Thiel irgendwann nochmal bei dem Wehner oben klingeln und sich bedanken, dass er ihm so einen Morgen beschert hatte.


End file.
